


Hot for teacher (Not exactly)

by SinfulLuca



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, as in the children think that's what's happening but they are very wrong, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: After Rai said some curious things, the children landed in the conclusion that the chairman might be taking advantage of the poor and innocent boy.Shame no one was going to tell them why this was far from the truth.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 242





	Hot for teacher (Not exactly)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been YEARS since I thought of Noblesse and then the anime came out and… well, hello.
> 
> shout out to Behind the Name's random name generator.
> 
> also, Suyi is… idk, out. I was having trouble with writing all 4 kids and had to take the decision to cut someone for my sake and Suyi was the most logical one to not be around, I'm sorry *snif*

"Man, this is not fair!" Shinwoo said, half draped over the cafeteria table as he looked at Raizel talking with a girl - well, the girl talking to him. "All the girls drool over Rai and he just ignores them!"

"I guess he's just used to it?" Ikhan pointed out while eating his sandwich.

"I wish they would be drooling over me instead!" Shiwoo said in the most dramatic tone, he was only missing the big cartoony tears to match his face.

"If it makes you feel better, Shinwoo, it's not like anyone can compete with how handsome Rai is." Yuna chuckled, taking her seat in front of Ikhan while leaving the plate she had brought for Raizel to her right.

Shinwoo's only response is an exaggerated sob.

By now Raizel was walking slowly towards their table, leaving the girl looking down behind him. He took a seat and stared at his ramen, doubtful what topping to use today.

"Wait… did Min-Jun ask you out?!" Shinwoo said a little too loudly for anyone's taste, as the next table shushed him.

Raizel stared at him in silence.

"Did she ask to spend some time with you?" Yuna tried to explain.

Raizel stayed in silence for a moment, but before they had to rephrase it yet again he spoke. "It seems she has some kind of romantic feelings towards me and wished to know if I would like to spend time with her."

Ikhan gasped at the same time as Yuna chuckled.

"And you rejected her?!" Shinwoo said in horror.

Raizel looked confused at Shinwoo - or the kids guessed it was confusion, it was hard to tell the difference between Rai's expressions. It took another minute before he spoke again. "Why would I accept such a proposition?" a tiny frow had appeared on his face.

"Because she's pretty _and_ cute!" Shinwoo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Not the best tone to take with someone that still had trouble understanding his own phone.

Raizel just stared in silence.

"Maybe she's not Rai's type." Yuna proposed.

"Well, he comes from the same places as Regis and Seira, no? Everyone is so pretty there!" Ikhan said. "Maybe that's his type."

Raizel looked very confused at them.

Shinwoo humed to himself, thinking about how he was going to explain that. "A type is like… like what you think it's the prettiest girl!" he said in triumph,

Triumph that immediately evaporated when Raizel kept staring at him in confusion. "Every person can be beautiful." he said as a matter of fact. Yuna can't help but blush slightly.

Ikhan tried to not laugh. "Yes but mmm… what do you look for in a girl?"

Raizel stayed quiet. When he saw that the kids were waiting for his answer he had to start looking for one. "Their happiness." he offered the truth.

This time Ikhan had a harder time stopping himself from laughing. Shinwoo didn't even try to hide it, out right bursting into laughter.

"How would your perfect partner be?" Yuna gave her best try, their last resource in getting an answer for their actual question.

Raizel found that this particular question was easy to answer. "Loyal, intelligent, and caring." he rapidly listed, gaining some surprised blinks from the kids around him.

When Shinwoo was over the surprise, he started to wave his arms dramatically, already tired of this. "I bet you like blonds!" he declared, slamming his arms against the table in defeat.

Raizel stared. He imagined the comment was in reference to his preference for a romantic partner and he wasn't about to deny he found Frankenstein's blond hair beautiful.

"See! He does!" Shinwoo shouted, he stood up and pointed in triumph at Raizel, the rest of the cafeteria glaring at the loud redhead

Raizel could feel a blush creeping up his face. He decided it was better to ignore it and just eat his ramen before lunch time was over.

* * *

"Oh! I remembered what I wanted to ask!" Shinwoo said a little too loud at the cybercafe. "Hey, Rai! Did you hear anything about Yi Sung-Soo, from 3-C?!"

Shinwoo couldn't see Raizel's face, too preoccupied trying to shoot at Ikhan, but by his silence he guessed he was just staring at him in confusion.

"You can't just ask him that!" Ikhan shouted just before taking Shinwoo out.

The redhead groaned in defeat. "But I wanted to know if the chairman really took out his heart and ate it with soy sauce!"

"He would never do something like that." Raizel surprised everyone. It was hard to tell but there was anger underlining the words. The children recoiled almost immediately.

It was preposterous. Frankenstein didn't even enjoy soy sauce. Not to say that although Frankenstein had taken multiple lives, Raizel knew that he only took them away to protect, be it the weak or the life he had gifted Raizel here in the present. And either way, if he was angry enough to take someone's life, that awful weapon of his wouldn't have left a heart to eat at a later date.

Shinwoo gulped, looking back at his screen but Ikhan hit him with his elbow in reprehension. "Sorry Rai." Shinwoo said.

Raizel noded, accepting their apologies. He stayed quiet for a moment before asking. "Who is this Yi Sung-Soo you spoke of?"

"A guy from school. Aparently he said some homophobic things and got into trouble." Ikhan said.

"He disappeared!" Shinwoo said.

Yuna sighs. "He only got suspended because he was about to beat the other guy."

"Suspended, disappeared, whatever! The thing is that was really harsh." Shinwoo said.

Yuna frowned. "He did say some horrible things and almost broke the other guys nose."

"Yeah, that's shity but the chairman doesn't like suspensions. There was that time Ms Kim wanted to kick me out and he spoke for like 10 minutes why suspension wasn't a good punishment or something." Shinwoo explained.

"I guess homophobes are a touchy topic for the chairman." Ikhan said.

"As it should be." Yuna said.

All this time Raizel had been staring at them in silence.

Ikhan raises an eyebrow. "Rai… do you know what an homophobe is?"

Raizel kept staring.

The kids try not to sigh. He didn't know.

"Well…" Yuna started but is unsure of how much Raizel knew. "Do you know about gay people?"

Raizel stared.

Yeah, he didn't.

"Well sometimes 2 dudes really like each other and want to fuck!" Shinwoo said.

Both Ikhan and Yuna glared at him.

"What?! It's true!" Shinwoo defended himself.

Raizel was still staring at them, but this time the confusion was clear in his face.

"It must be a big shock." Ikhan whispered softly to Yuna, barely hearable.

"Is it strange for 2 males to be in a physical relationship?" Raizel asked, his voice barely holding to his usual calm tone. He looked at them with sad profund eyes, the distress almost drowning the kids.

They almost felt ashamed to have brought up to Raizel's notice this ugly truth of humanity.

"Of course not!" Shinwoo said in the same tone an anime protagonist would have.

"Yeah!" Ikhan said. "It's just that some people are jerks about it."

For the rest of the day the kids would try to rise Raizel's spirit and to distract him from the topic.

It was some hours later when Shinwoo breaks. "Rai doesn't like girls?!" he shouted in horror and confusion.

Yuna and Ikhan would immediately shush him. They were still far too close to the chairman's house after accompanying Raizel there.

If they had bothered to ask Raizel himself, they would have learned that the sole idea of having a preference was strange to the Noblesse. If Frankenstein had been a woman Raizel would have loved him the same.

* * *

"Rai, look at that guy! Isn't he handsome?" Shinwoo smiled widely as he pointed at a blond man some meters away from them.

Raizel stared at the man in silence.

Shinwoo was smirking, looking between Raizel and the man… and then his smile faltered, turning into a pout when Raizel kept quiet. "So what do you think?"

Raizel turned back to Shinwoo, silent.

"Do you not think that guy is handsome?" Shinwoo asked.

Raizel stayed quiet before answering. "I'm not adverse to his looks."

Shinwoo did a strange sound between a snort and a cry of despair. "Oh, fine! I give up!" he shouted.

Raizel had absolutely no idea what Shinwoo had given up on. Mostly because he had not noticed - not even once - that Shinwoo had started trying to hook him up with every blond guy he knew. And when he ran out of people in that short list he had started pointing at every blond guy at school or at the street, trying to find some kind of interest from Raizel.

"Let him be, Shinwoo." Yuna said as she offered an ice cream cone to Raizel. He took it with graces and stared at it for a second before noticing Yuna eating her own. Raizel follows suit, imitating her. 

"Well, now this is personal." Shinwoo declared before eating the ice cream Ikhan had brought him.

Raizel was only half listening, lost to the deliciousness of the cold taste of strawberry and chocolate. He needed to ask Frankenstein to make some of this ice cream.

"He never asked you to get him a boyfriend." Ikhan said.

The phrasing confused Raizel. Weren't Ikhan and Shinwoo already boys that were his friends?

"But I just want to know!" Shinwoo cried out. "If he's not handsome then who?!" he pointed at the blond guy.

There was silence as everyone looked at Raizel as he ate his ice cream with an inhuman grace. It took some minutes for Raizel to notice that Shinwoo had asked him something. "Every person is beautiful in their own way."

Shinwoo cried out in exaggeration and despair, Yuna and Ikhan had to laugh at him. "Yeah, sure, but what does the most beautiful man look like to _you_." Shinwoo said.

Raizel stared at him, deep in thought, his ice cream stopping melting as a courtesy to the Noblesse. As he had mentioned, no person was outwardly ugly to him, their true beauty lies in their soul. He imagined Shinwoo would not be happy with this answer, he had asked something very specific from Raizel and there was no reason for him to deny his request. So who was the most beautiful person to him? Well, he imagined he could answer with the most beloved one.

Frankenstein was beautiful, in both body and soul - even when that soul was chained to such a horrible thing. But even that deep and horrid darkness could not stop Frankenstein's soul from shining, he still loved Raizel and wished to protect those that couldn't defend themselves, even if they feared his dark power.

And it's so easy to describe how that fiercely loyal man looked. "Blond. Blue eyes. Tall. Lean but strong. Refined and with a soft smile."

If Tao - or for that matter, any of the trio - had heard that description of Frankenstein, they would have choked on something. To them Frankenstein was not soft. Raizel knew that he never showed that side to anyone but his master. It was sad to think that their charges only saw the serious or vicious side of Frankenstein, but Raizel knew that soft smile better than his own hand, better than the window he had looked through for centuries. Every time Frankenstein looked at him like that, it made him feel for a second like he was more than a judge and executioner. Every time it would remind Raizel that he was loved and wanted.

The children stared at him, baffled at the soft smile that had taken over Raizel, his eyes softening at the sole memory of Frankenstein.

Unknown to Raizel, he had just given the children the last piece of a puzzle that they had been trying to put together for some time now, not knowing they were missing some key information still.

* * *

"Boss?!" Tao shouted, a little scared. "Boss are you ok?!"

Frankestein didn't answer - couldn't answer. He was too overwhelmed by the wave of love and affection his master had just sent him.

* * *

It was a completely normal day at the chairman's place.

That's what made it worse.

They watched the latest episode of their favorite drama. They ate and made a mess of the living room. They tried - and in Shinwoo's case, failed - to do their homework. All while laughing between them and raising the chairman's blood pressure.

But then the blond man had refilled Rai's cup of tea with a soft smile.

Rai took his cup and gave the chairman one of his rare smiles before drinking it.

This was completely normal. It happened every day. But after learning of Rai's very specific likes…

"Eh… guys." Ikhan called later that day as they walked back home. "Is it me or… is Rai in love with the chairman?"

"Oh! That was what was bothering me!" Shinwoo shouted as loud as he could, gaining a shush from his friends. At least this time they weren't next to the chairman's place.

"Oh no." Yuna's face rapidly morphed into horror. "What if… no. That's impossible."

"Wait." Ikhan looked at her in horror. "You think he could be… no. No. The chairman would never."

Shinwoo looked confused between them before it clicked. "Wait! You think the chairman could be doing dirty things to Rai?!" he turned around, ready to beat down the door and slap the man in the face if it wasn't because Yuna and Ikhan stopped him in time.

"Wait! We don't even know if that's what's going on!" Ikhan said, barely holding to Shinwoo's arm.

"Yeah. Maybe Rai just likes the chairman." Yuna said.

"Wait! Aren't they related?!" Shinwoo said.

"No. At least that's what hyung told me." Ikhan said preoccupied. "And they don't even look alike."

Yuna looked preoccupied at Ikhan. "What did Tao tell you?"

"Well, he laughed when I asked and was very insistent they weren't related, and then-" Ikhan stopped mid sentence, paling in horror. "and then… when I asked why Rai was living there and he ran away."

Shinwoo looked in horror before snarling and trying to get away from Ikhan and Yuna. "I'm going to beat his ass!"

"Shinwoo!" Yuna shouted, barely stopping him. "No! Do you really think principal Lee would do something like that?" she didn't sound convincing.

"Well… you know what they say about the nice ones." Ikhan said, saddening Yuna even more.

"We can't leave Rai living with that pervert!" Shinwoo shouted, dragging Ikhan and Yuna with him.

"We can't jump to conclusions!" declared Ikhan.

"Why not?! Rai might be in danger and we are here doing nothing!" Shinwoo shouted as he turned around to look at him properly.

"I didn't say to do nothing. We just need proof." Ikhan said.

"Well, then let's ask Rai if the chairman has been a pervert." Shinwoo said as if that was the obvious solution.

"Do you really think he would tell us?" Yuna said, sad. "Do you remember how he described the chairman? He sounded pretty in love to me. He might not even think what the chairman is doing is wrong."

"Then we ask the chairman." Shinwoo said proudly. gaining the dumbfounded looks of Yuna and Ikhan.

"Maybe we could ask the oppas? Tao might know something." Yuna proposed.

Ikhan looked preoccupied. "What if the chairman learns they told us something? He might fire them and then kick them out."

Yuna can't help but bite her nails.

"So we can't ask anyone, right?" Shinwoo said, pensive.

Ikhan nodded.

"Then we spy them!" Shinwoo asid a little too excited.

"B-but that's illegal!" Yuna said scared.

Shinwoo sweared under his breath and kicked the nearest trash can.

Ikhan looked between his friends. He was very preoccupied for Rai and the others. They couldn't just do nothing, especially when it was the chairman of all people who could be doing something like this. "Well." he said, getting the attention of the other 2. "As long as no one notices…"

* * *

Tao immediately noticed.

"Hey, boss!" he called Frankenstein. The blond man stopped writing whatever new manual Raizel needed this time. "You will want to see this."

Tao sent him the video file. Frankenstein opened it just to find the video feed of Ikhan placing something in the bushes near the window of their living room.

Frankenstein frowned towards Tao, sending a shiver of pure fear down the hacker's spine. "What is he doing?"

"Seems like a camera." Tao said.

"Why are my students putting cameras in my backyard?" Frankenstein didn't raise his voice, but Tao could already see his life flying before his eyes.

"How am I supposed to know?!"

Frankenstein left out a deep breath, massaging his temple, already feeling a headache coming.

"Should I fry it?" Tao asked.

"No." Frankenstein said. "It would be strange for us to find it so soon. For the time being we will have to be more discrete around the living room."

"I'll tell the others." Tao said.

Frankenstein nodded and went back to his job.

* * *

Frakenstein thought this would be easy. They rarely spoke of important topics in the living room already. It was a place of calm and tranquility just for his master, no need to take the uglier parts of their lives there.The only strange occurrence that graced the living room was the fact that his master rarely left for his room, specially at night, so he thought the only real change would be that they had to pass more time upstairs instead.

He was wrong.

And he didn't notice how arduous this ordeal would be until one day he was about to call his master out loud.

The camera was also recording sound.

Frankenstein tried to calm himself. His master didn't care what Frankenstein called him, and he had called him Rai numerous times when the children were around. No reason to stress this much over the fact he was not allowed to call his master whatever he wished in the confines of their own home.

Raizel was about to ask why Frankenstein was sending so much stress over their bond when he also remembered the children were somehow looking at them with that strange technology of theirs.

He could not call Frankenstein by his name.

Hours later, when Ikhan went over the happenings of the day at the Lee household, he would find a clip of the chairman and Rai staring at each other for 5 straight minutes, without talking or bothering to do anything. He would ask himself for the rest of the day what they were even doing, unknown to the fact that they were drowning in each other's sorrow.

* * *

"Ok, I knew Rai loved that couch but not _this_ much." Shinwoo said with a frown as they checked the video feed from the last days. "Does anything happen?"

"Well… this?" Ikhan answered. The most interesting part of the whole thing was one morning when Takeo half asleep tumbled with one of the couches and almost broke the table. Easily three fourths of the thing was Rai just… sitting there.

"That's a lot of tea, when does he go to the bathroom?!" Shinwoo commented as they fast forwarded the video.

"That's… a good question." Ikhan said.

"So… nothing happened?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah. Almost all of it is Rai just.. sitting there, drinking tea and once in a while the chairman brings him ramyeon or pastries."

"Seriously?" Shinwoo asked.

"Sometimes the other guys bring them instead?" Ikhan answered.

Shinwoo snorted. "Are we sure Rai is real?"

Yuna hit him with her elbow to stop him from laughing. "Maybe there's nothing happening between Rai and the chairman."

"Maybe he does it at night!" Shinwoo pointed out, prompting Yuna to start biting her nails.

"That… might be possible." Ikhan said, scared.

"Then let's put a camera in Rai's room!" Shinwoo said.

"No! One thing is the living room where we pass a lot of time but Rai's room is too much." Yuna said, drawing the line.

"Then what?!" Shinwoo said.

"Maybe we should really ask the oppas." Yuna said. "Maybe as long as we keep it secret from the chairman they should be fine?"

Ikhan humed. "That might be our best next option. I'll ask hyung if he wants to hang out."

* * *

They were sitting in a park, the kids staring at Tao as he obnoxiously drank from a straw. That's when he hears the funniest thing ever.

"Iug!" the children shouted when unintentionally he showered them with his milkshake when he laughed too hard.

He kept howling in laughter, trying to speak. "Y-yu think-" laugh. "t-that boss-" giggle "I can't!" he said before falling yet again into uncontrollable laughter.

Shinwoo was starting to ask himself if punching Tao would be a good idea.

"The boss would _die_ b-before-" at this point Tao could barely maintain himself upright.

"This is serious." Yuna said distressed.

Tao tried to stop laughing but it's such an impossible task that he immediately burst into laughter 5 seconds after.

The children stared in horror as Tao kept laughing to himself for another 3 whole minutes. By then he appeared to have calmed down enough to speak.

Tao took a deep breath, already tired just from laughing. "Listen. This might seem bad but I swear that Boss would never take advantage of" his own boss "Rai. Knowing him he would prefer to jump from a cliff before-" Tao was about to say 'put a hand on Rai' but that was the moment he remembered that _no_ , that would be a lie. Tao had heard the proof that they have already done that multiple times.

And before he could even finish the thought, Tao was lost in laughter again. This time he laughed so hard he fell backwards into the flower bed they had been sitting next to.

By this point the children were so done with him that they just left.

Hours later Takeo had to pick Tao up. By the time they came back home Tao still had flowers stuck in his hair.

That night the trio would have a hilarious discussion over cheap beer.

* * *

"So… do we believe Tao?" Ikhan asked.

"Well… he did seem to find the idea pretty funny." Yuna gave the understatement of the century.

"It's hard to fake a laugh like that." Ikhan said.

"Unless he was laughing at us!" Shinwoo said.

"Maybe at _you_ " Ikhan joked, making Shinwoo pout.

"So there's nothing happening between Rai and the chairman? Just that Rai has a crush on him?" Yuna said.

"It seems so." Shinwoo said. "Man, that sucks."

Ikahn and Yuna nodded in agreement. Poor Rai, crushing on the one person he couldn't have.

"Waiting on the chairman instead of going out with those girls!" Shinwoo ended the thought in a dramatical sob. He got a cushion to the face for that one.

* * *

Raizel turned around when the elevator reached the first floor, sensing that Frankenstein was there.

"It looks like those 3 are making a mess of my lab." he sighed.

Raizel's only response is to send the mental equivalent of a reassuring pat on the back.

That got a smile out of Frankenstein. "But at least it seems like the children have finally taken back their camera. _Master._ " he said, enjoying every syllable of the word, saying it like a prayer and sending a shiver down Raizel's back.

The Noblesse could feel Frankenstein relaxing. One part of him would miss Frakenstein's lovely voice saying 'Rai' in the daily, but another part was just happy that his other half finally felt relaxed in their own home. "Why were they spying on us?" Raizel asked before drinking more tea.

The flare of anger inside Frankenstein was so strong that Raizel could almost feel it in his veins. He immediately started to sooth Frankenstein through their bond, there was no need to be so angry.

Frankenstein visibly relaxed, slowly calming down. "Somehow the children got the idea that I-" but the calm didn't last long, as anger boiled back up. "have been taking advantage of you as my supposed student."

Raizel slightly frowned before he swatted Black Spear away with a metaphorical hand. Rude. "Advantage?" he asked as Frankenstein closed his eyes to take a deep and calming breath.

The blond looked down, this time more hurt than angry. "That we have had sexual intercouse… in a way."

Raizel looked confused. "But we have done so before."

All sadness and anger immediately leave Frankenstei, leaving only a furious blush. "Y-yes. But they thought I was abusing my theoretical power as the principal and your supposed guardian to force you into it."

It is Frankenstein's turn to feel his master's anger as he learned the horrible fact that this was something that had happened before to a human. They were supposed to take care of them and instead they had used those poor children to satisfy their lust. It was horrible, and the sole fact that Frankenstein of all people had been accused of it hurt him deeply. It was heartbreaking to know that his friends had thought that his bonded would dare to hurt Raizel in such a way. His beloved Frankesntein who loved him so deeply to the point that it had taken a ridiculous amount of time to convince him that Raizel would gladly have a physical relationship with him.

…

Wait. Frankesntein insisted he was Raizel's servant, that he would do anything he asked for. Had he…

"Master?" Frankenstein asked preoccupied. "What's wrong?" his hand was hovering above Raizel's shoulder, fear and sadness overflowing their bond in both sides.

"Have I taken advantage of you?" Raizel said with such a deep sadness that it would have sent anyone sobbing. He looked so distressed it broke Frankenstein's heart in millions of pieces.

Frankenstein almost fell to his knees from the sheer stupidity of that statement - it also didn't help he felt as if he was drowning in his master's sadness. He took Raizel's face into his hands and reassured him for the rest of the night that no, he had not forced Frankenstein into anything and of how much he loved Raizel.

* * *

M-21 wasn't drunk. Just a little tipsy. He was putting half of his weight on a half asleep Takeo because he wanted to, not because he couldn't stand with his own legs.

When that funny sound that all elevators did announced they had reached the main house, Tao was the first one to walk out. He was still giggling, his modifications the only thing that had stopped him from dying from the lack of oxygen. 

Tao gave one, two wobbly steps before stopping. He stood there for some seconds before he turned around and ran as fast as he could back to the elevator. He ran so fast he had accidentally crashed against Takeo who immediately woke up, already taking out a gun in pure reflex before he saw who it was.

Tao ignored Takeo completely, desperately clicking the lowest of the buttons in the elevator to get out of here as soon as possible.

M-21 was about to ask what was wrong when he heard it. A sound that he should have never heard. A sound that would cause his dead if he ever revealed he had heard it to Frankenstein.

M-21 got out of his drunken stupor and clicked maniacally the same button as Tao had done before.

He would prefer to sleep in the floor of the laboratory than to pass by those 2 having sex on the couch.


End file.
